Gamut of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has an important influence on a display effect of the display, and during the product design, the gamut may be met as an important optical parameter. For the TFT-LCD, a color display mode of the display is mainly achieved by a color filter substrate, and the gamut of the display totally depends on the spectral selectivity of the color filter substrate.
In the related art, light beams passing through the red (R), green (G) and blue B) color filter layers each have a relatively wide spectrum, and the light beams passing through the adjacent color filter layers (e.g., a red light beam and a green light beam, or a green light beam and a blue light beam) may overlap each other, and as a result, the gamut of the display may be remarkably degraded. However, there is no effective scheme in the related art to prevent the occurrence of spectral overlap for the color filter substrate.